This study of biomaterials research will address basic scientific problems with the potential for achieving significant advances in clinical orthopedic applications. This study is designed to synthesize a biomaterial which can be utilized in anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) repair. This investigation will use basic tissue engineering, mechanical testing and organic chemical principles to further understand artificial ligament repair. The proposed investigations to develop a scientific understanding of the relevant surface chemistry and mechanics at the ligament-ligament substitute and ligament substitute-bone interface. This investigation will attempt to synthesis a biocompatible ligament material using polymeric materials. When successful, the ligament substitute will open a major new direction for orthopedic clinical applications.